


too good to deny it

by waltzforanight



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has skills with the ladies. Lew appreciates that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to deny it

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy. Written for the voyeurism square on my Kink Bingo card. Thanks to Sionnain for beta! Title from "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry. *cough*

Spike has this pretty amazing talent where he can make every single girl in the whole city... he can make them _swoon_, practically. He doesn't even have to try, he just talks to them and the next thing you know, he's surrounded by a group of girls who are hanging off his every word. Even when he says things that would earn other guys (guys like _Lew_, even) a slap or a drink in the face, Spike comes out of it with lipstick on his cheek and usually a phone number or two.

It's impressive. Lew thinks it is, anyway. Which is maybe weird, since he and Spike are together and all that, but whatever. That kind of thing just always happens to Spike, and sometimes Lew gets lucky enough to be around to see it.

Like tonight. They're hanging out a bar, playing pool because they have this _thing_ with trying to beat each other all the time even though they both kind of suck at it. Spike calls a time-out after Lew unexpectedly kicks his ass one game and heads to the bar for a beer. While he's waiting he starts talking to a girl, and because he's _Spike_, it takes all of about forty-five seconds for her to start smiling at him and touching his arm. So Lew isn't surprised when Spike catches his eye and gives him the _should I?_ look.

Lew nods and goes to find a table to sit at because he knows that he's about to see something nice.

He finds an empty table in the middle of the room, because he doesn't have to be close enough to actually hear what Spike says to the girl. He already knows the steps: the smiling, the complimenting, the introductions. Anyone else and it would be sleazy, but not with Spike because he isn't lying at all. He really is happy to be talking to this girl, he means whatever compliments he's giving her, and he really does want to know her name.

Lew figures that's why girls always like him so much. Girls have good bullshit detectors, and Spike always comes across as the nicest guy ever because he _is_.

Lew shifts in his chair and watches as Spike leads the girl over to a quiet corner near the stage at the back of the bar. No one else is paying any attention to them as Spike smiles and leans down so that the girl can hear what he's saying. _You're pretty, if I wasn't already dating someone... That's him, over there_ \- the girl turns to look where Spike is pointing, and Lew raises his half-empty glass of overpriced Coke to her - _yeah, he's kind of shy - I'd ask for your number. He likes watching, though, so do you want to make out?_

That's probably not _exactly_ what Spike says - he's way better with words than Lew will ever be - but that's the basic idea, anyway, and it works like a charm. The girl looks at Lew again and grins, and the next thing Lew sees is her making out with his boyfriend.

Like he said, it's very impressive, and very hot.

The girl puts her free hand, the one not holding her drink, on Spike's chest as they kiss. Spike, ever the gentleman, has both hands chastely on her waist. It's very sweet, and nothing at all like the way Spike and Lew make out these days. He watches as Spike slides his hands around the girl's waist, tentatively drawing her closer. Spike was like that with him at first, uncertain and cautious. They got past that pretty quick, though, and now the two of them are all rough hands, bare skin and a lot of talking.

Which is great, Lew likes all that a lot and he is definitely not complaining. But there's something about Spike out of his comfort zone that Lew finds very compelling, and watching him with other people is the only way Lew gets to see it.

As if she somehow knows what Lew is thinking, the girl wraps her arms around Spike's neck and practically climbs him like a tree, hoisting herself up so that her legs are around Spike's waist. Spike, completely thrown off his game, flails helplessly for a few moments before recovering enough to put his hands on her thighs to hold her up. Lew laughs quietly at the startled look on Spike's face, and there's a small tremble of anticipation in his stomach as he thinks about what Spike might do next.

It turns out that Spike doesn't do anything. The girl kisses him until his grip is tightening on her thighs, and then she pulls back. She whispers something in his ear - or maybe just kisses the side of his face, it's hard to tell - then she's untangling herself and walking away, just like nothing had happened.

"You picked a good one," she says cheerfully, winking at Lew as she walks by.

"Thanks," he calls after her, unable to keep from grinning as Spike wanders over to the table. He looks surprised and happy, and more than a little confused.

"Hey." His voice is kind of messed up, like he'd just been lacking for air and hasn't totally caught up yet. Considering how into it that girl was, that's probably the truth. But Lew isn't really paying attention to that. The overhead light bulb is shining in just the right direction that it puts a spotlight on Spike's mouth, and Lew is immediately fixated on the fact that it's mouth is shiny.

_Not shiny_, he realizes after a moment. _Glossy._ The girl's lip gloss is all over Spike's mouth, and that - Lew doesn't even know what to think about that. He's not jealous; he knew what Spike was doing. He _wanted_ Spike to be doing it, even. It's just weird that there's an actual, physical reminder of it right in front of him. It makes him hot, sure, and also kind of... possessive. Which isn't usually Lew's thing, obviously. If it was, he wouldn't be cool with watching Spike make out with random girls. And he is, he is very cool with that. It's just that the gloss makes Spike's mouth look weird and unfamiliar, and that isn't right. Lew doesn't like that at _all_.

He doesn't even think about what he's doing as he grabs onto Spike's shirt with both hands and yanks him down, crushing their mouths together. Lew kisses Spike as if his life depends on it, biting and licking at Spike's lips until he's sure every last trace of that weird, sticky gloss is _gone_.

Eventually they pull apart, but Lew keeps his grip on Spike's shirt so that he can't get away. This close he can hear someone's heart pounding - his own, maybe, or Spike's - and he can feel Spike's short gasps of breath against his face. More importantly he can see Spike's mouth in crystal clear focus: lips full and parted, curved into a dazed smile that looks exactly like it's supposed to.

"I think," Spike manages to say after a few seconds of silence, "it's safe to declare today _awesome_ on account of the-"

Lew cuts him off by kissing him again, then putting a respectable distance between them before things get really carried away. "Let's go home," he says before Spike can say anything else. Whether they actually get that far is up in the air - it wouldn't be the first time they couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough to make it all the way back to Lew's place. It doesn't matter. Wherever they end up, they're going to be there together, and that's the part that Lew likes the most.


End file.
